Winter Wonderland
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Another little glimpse into their possible future. Everyone's favorite speedster prepares a surprise for his favorite girl. What could it be? Well, read and find out. Read and review as always. Warning! Fem!Evan Daniels.


Day # 6 Baubles

Evanna had planned on getting out of work early so she could decorate the house, but an incident had come up. The life of a social worker wasn't easy was it? She had just been ready to pack up for the day when she had gotten a call about an incident involving a mutant child. She had instantly dropped her plans of going home early and gotten in touch with the Professor. Thankfully the Professor was willing to take a special trip to help the child adjust to his new life as one of the gifted.

Evanna sighed as she entered the house, kicking off her heels, and shrugging off her coat. She stooped down, picking up her heels and carrying them to their bedroom. On the bed, she saw Pietro's work outfit in a pile. He was home?

"Pietro, I'm back," Evanna called as she made her way to the living room, wondering if he was watching television.

"Don't come in," Pietro called back at her, as she was about to walk into the room.

"What, why," Evanna asked, leaning against the wall as she waited to be allowed into her own living room.

"Pietro, you know the kitchen is through the living room right? I can't start on dinner if I don't go through the living room."

Evanna sighed as all she heard was rustling and Pietro mumbling to himself. She was tempted to take a peek, but as her patience was starting to wear thin, she felt a blind fold being placed on her. She was about to snap at Pietro when he picked her up, carrying her away somewhere. Just as she pulled her hand back to start trying to hit him, Pietro removed the blindfold. In front of her was a beautiful Christmas tree all decked out, all it was missing was the star.

Her eyes wide as she looked at it, Pietro was normally so against Christmas, but he had decorated the tree for her. Pietro placed her down and Evanna walked around the tree, looking it over. When she had made a full 360 around the tree she looked at Pietro her face blank.

"You don't like it," Pietro asked, his once smug look taking on a look of concern.

Evanna waited a few moments nd then threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Peppering kisses along his face before she looked at him, with a huge smile upon her face.

"I LOVE it! It's wonderful, I can't believe you did this for me…but one thing," Evanna said as she looked back at the tree.

Pietro looked at her, his eyebrow arched as he gave her a dry look, "You don't say I wonder what it could be? The dolphin we got from Florida maybe?"

"No, no, I saw that one try again," Evanna teased as she looked at the tree, her cheeks feeling a little warm.

"I know slow-mo, it's the star," Pietro said as he picked up the crystal star from its box.

"Oh, that's different from our other one," Evanna said as she looked at the star, reaching out to touch it.

She was a bit nervous as Pietro handed it to her, obviously intent that she should put the star on herself. She gave him a look as she moved to put the star aside and move a stool so that she could reach the top when she felt Pietro's hands on her waist again. He lifted her into the air easily, and Evanna looked down at him, clutching the star she had nearly dropped.

She was gearing up to rip into him but she stopped seeing the tender expression on his face. She felt her cheeks turn a bit red as she turned back to the tree and placed the star atop easily. She couldn't believe Pietro had decorated the tree without her. True it probably only took him a few seconds but it was still the fact that he had done something he always complained about her doing that made her smile.

Pietro lowered her to the ground and she turned still in Pietro's arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for the surprise Pietro, it's great," Evanna said as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, well happy holidays…or whatever," Pietro said his own cheeks burning a bit in embarrassment.


End file.
